A principle of a stereo image display technique is that image frames of different visual angles are received by a left eye and a right eye of an observer who may accordingly perceive a stereo image. In practice, two approaches are applied to meet the foregoing requirement. A first approach is to implement stereo shutter open/closed display glasses. Since left-eye image frames and right-eye image frames are in sequence displayed via an interleaving manner, the stereo shutter open/closed display glasses continuously switches between open and closed statuses, so that the left eye perceives the left-eye images frames and the right eye perceives right-eye image frames to display the stereo image. A second approach is to implement a raster or a lens on a panel to achieve an object that the left eye perceives the left-eye images frames and the right eye perceives right-eye image frames. The stereo image display technique is currently developed with respect to both of the foregoing two approaches.